


And they were roomates

by A_Smol_Trashcan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Mahiru Koizumi/Hiyoko Saionji, Drug Use, Emoticons, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Panic, Healthy Relationships, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Never Have I Ever, Polyamory, RIP me, Religion?, Rip Vine 2k19, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Spin the Bottle, The good shit™, Truth or Dare, Vines, but its no one in the class jsdjslas, coughs mikan and ibuki coughs, dammit komaeda, dont @ me, goddammit ibuki, gundham and hiyoko are best friends, half of the class is scared of needles, idk yet, its everyones job to get sonia and gundham together, maybe drama, mikan nO, teruteru isnt like that smh, uwu, whats that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Smol_Trashcan/pseuds/A_Smol_Trashcan
Summary: Ibuki makes a group chat in 2 in the morning like everyone does and the class just wants to sleep for once in their livesDarkQueen: GUNDHAM I LOST THE DEVAS IN MY CLOSET COME QUICKFellowSceneFren: yOU WhATPunkGorl: press f to pay respects to the four dark devas of destructionScreamsLikeABitch: theyre just hamsters????





	1. yeehaw

**_Ibuki Mioda added Hajime Hinata and 15 others to Unnamed Chat_ **

 

 **Hajime Hinata:** ibuki it’s 2in the morning wtf

 **Ibuki Mioda:** but ibuki is bored!! :(

 **Gundham Tanaka:** it is an ungodly hour and the sphere of fire has yet to reveal itself for many more, what in lucifer’s hellish name do you mean you were ‘bored’

 

**_Ibuki Mioda changed Gundham Tanaka’s name to FellowSceneFren_ **

 

 **FellowSceneFren:** you are forgiven for blessing me with a new name

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Do me next :D

 

**_FellowSceneFren changed Sonia Nevermind’s name to DarkQueen_ **

 

 **DarkQueen:** thank you gundham! :)

 **Nagito Komaeda:** do we all have to change our names to something that radiates hope? i dont think such unworthy trash like me deserves such a thing

 **Chiaki Nanami:** nagito istg

 

**_Hajime Hinata changed Nagito Komaeda’s name to TheLiteralDefinitionOfTrash_ **

 

 **TheLiteralDefinitionOfTrash:** Thank you hajime :)

 

**_TheLiteralDefinitionOfTrash changed Hajime Hinata’s name to Hajimeme_ **

 

 **Hajimeme:** goddammit nagiuto

 **Chiaki Nanami:** it’s only been 5 minuts but this chat has already gone to shit

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** nanami spilling the tea since day 1

 **Mahiru Koizumi:** shes beauty shes grace she hasn’t slept in 6 days

 **Hajimeme:** i can confirm

 **Hajimeme:** neither have i

 **Ibuki Mioda:** ibuki wants to know whos still awake SAY AYE IF AWAKE

 **DarkQueen:** aye

 **FellowSceneFren:** aye

 **TheLiteralDefinitionOfTrash:** aye

 **Mahiru Koizumi:** aye

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** aye

 **Hajimeme:** aye

 **Chiaki Nanami:** aye

 **Souda Kazuichi:** aye

 **Teruteru Hanamura:** aye

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** a-aye

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:** aye

 **Peko Pekoyama:** aye

 **Ibuki Mioda:** twogami isnt here :( and neither is owari or nekomaru

 **Byakuya Togami:** aye now go to sleep

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:** i second that

 **Ibuki Mioda:** but wheres the fun in that :D

 **Ibuki Mioda:** also ibuki found The Good Shit™

 

**_Chiaki Nanami changed Chiaki Nanami’s name to Gamer Girl™_ **

**_Gamer Girl™ changed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu’s name to BabyGangster_ **

 

 **BabyGangster:** i came out here to have a good time but i honestly feel so attacked rn\

 **BabyGangster:** and i want some which room are you in

 **Ibuki Mioda:** ibuki is in the basement actually! hurry before ibuki smokes it all :)

 

**_Ibuki Mioda changed Peko Pekoyama’s name to SwordGf_ **

**_Ibuki Mioda changed Souda Kazuichi’s name to ScreamsLikeABitch_ **

**_Ibuki Mioda changed Hiyoko Saionji’s name to DanceDance_ **

**_Ibuki Mioda changed Mahiru Koizumi’s name to Nudes?_ **

**_Ibuki Mioda changed Byakuya Togami’s name to AllAroundMeAreFamiliarFaces_ **

**_Ibuki Mioda changed Teruteru Hanamura’s name to FoodKink_ **

**_Ibuki Mioda changed Mikan Tsumiki’s name to BandagesFixEverything_ **

**_Ibuki Mioda changed Akane Owari’s name to UltimateTits_ **

**_Ibuki Mioda changed Nekomaru Nidai’s name to BuffDadFren_ **

**_Ibuki Mioda changed Ibuki Mioda’s name to PunkGorl_ **

 

 **PunkGorl:** ibuki got bored so she made the chat names better B)

 **Hajimeme:** nagito chiaki hlep

 **Gamer Girl™:** ye

 **Hajimeme:** acant slep and am now illertate

 **Gamer Girl™:** we’ll be there in 2 minutes

 **TheLiteralDefinitionOfTrash:** coming!

 **Hajimeme:** thnak

 **Gamer Girl™:** hang in there we’re in the hallway

 **TheLiteralDefinitionOfTrash:** hinata has a big comfy bed when r we gonna move in

 **Hajimeme:** not rn frst we slep

 **Gamer Girl™:** i second that now shut

 **DarkQueen:** GUNDHAM I LOST THE DEVAS IN MY CLOSET COME QUICK

 **FellowSceneFren:** yOU WhAT

 **PunkGorl:** press f to pay respects to the four dark devas of destruction

 **ScreamsLikeABitch:** theyre just hamsters????

 **PunkGorl:** f umu

 **DanceDance:** f

 **Nudes?:** f

 **FoodKink:** f

 **AllAroundMeAreFamiliarFaces:** f

 **BandagesFixEverything:** f

 **UltimateTits:** f

 **TheLiteralDefinitionOfTrash:** f

 **Gamer Girl™:** f

 **BuffDadFren:** f

 **DarkQueen:** f

 **Hajimeme:** f

 **FellowSceneFren:** f

 **ScreamsLikeABitch:** i stAND BY WHAT I SAID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing gundham is hard kajjkhdf


	2. hey hey thats pretty gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajimeme: hajime  
> Gamer Girl™: chiaki  
> TheLiteralDefinitionOfTrash: komaeda  
> Nudes?: mahiru  
> DanceDance: hiyoko  
> PunkGorl: ibuki  
> BandagesFixEverything: mikan  
> SwordGf: peko  
> BabyGangster: fuyuhiko  
> ScreamsLikeABitch: kazuichi  
> DarkQueen: sonia  
> FellowSceneFren: gundham  
> BuffDadFren: nekomaru  
> UltimateTits: akane  
> FoodKink: teruteru  
> AllAroundMeAreFamiliarFaces: ultimate imposter/twogami

**DarkQueen:** good news classmates! :D

**DarkQueen:** we found the devas! they were under a pile of hoodies :)

**FellowSceneFren:** correction: mY POrtable comforters

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** you share hoodies?? wtf

**DanceDance:** me and mahiru share hoodies too!

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** but u two are dating and miss sonia and tanaka arent

**DarkQueen:** please do not refer to me by first name basis kazuichi, i want to learn as much as i can about japanese customs and culture more :)

**Hajimeme:** yeah KAZUICHI leave sonia alone

**DarkQueen:** thank you hajime 

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** _ but hE CALLED YOU SONIA _

**DarkQueen:** because he asked?

**Nudes?:** BACK ON THE SUBJECT OF HOODIES

**PunkGorl:** ibuki shares hoodies with everyone :)

**Gamer Girl™:** they v comfy 

**TheLiteralDefinitionOfTrash:** ibuki once stole my good hoodie :( i miss it

**PunkGorl:** ibuki will return it to you when she’s done with it

**UltimateTits:** none of ur hoodies fit me tho

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** is anyone gonna tell her

**BuffDadFren:** i have a bunch of hoodies if anyone wants any bc they dont fit me smh

**Gamer Girl™:** [HELICOPTER WHIRRING]

**PunkGorl:** [POLICE SIRENS]

**BandagesFixEverything:** [TIPTOES INTO YOUR ROOM]

**DanceDance:** [JUMPS INTO PILE OF HOODIES]

**Nudes?:** [STEALS 5 HOODIES] 

**FoodKink:** [PUTS 10 ON]

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** teruteru you too?!?!!

**FoodKink:** what? i'm not picky

**PunkGorl:** ur pan? or poly?? bi ????????? or just rlly like hoodies

**FoodKink:** pan

**BuffDadFren:** same

**PunkGorl:** anyone else whos pan?

**DarkQueen:** im biromantic :) 

**PunkGorl:** same!! 

**Hajimeme:** poly and bi

**PunkGorl:** BI SQUAD!!

**FellowSceneFren:** so does this indicate im the only one who doesnt wish to perform in sexual intercorse

**Gamer Girl™:** im poly and ace too

**FellowSceneFren:** my fellow dragon tamer, we meet again

**Nudes?:** me and hiyoko are just lesbians uwu

**TheLiteralDefinitionOfTrash:** im demi and poly :)

**UltimateTits:** i hate to say this but im demi too

**SwordGf:** demi

**PunkGorl:** everyone here is queer except for kazuichi and  **@BabyGangster**

**BabyGangster:** _coughs_ demi _coughs_

**PunkGorl:** correction: just kazuichi 

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** i'm being attacked 

**PunkGorl:** _g o o d_

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** D:< rood

**PunkGorl:** IBUKI JUST WALKED OUTSIDE WITH ALL BLACK AND IT’S HOT OUTSIDE

**Gamer Girl™:** ruh roh

**Gamer Girl™:** summer is starting

**Nudes?:** F I N A L L Y! all i have are summer clothes :)

**PunkGorl:** ibuki is jealous?????? i need new clothes ngl 

**DarkQueen:** i’m surprised that you don’t have a lot of summer clothes ibuki

**PunkGorl:** ibuki's clothes were made for chilly and cold weather mainly uvu

**SwordGf:** same with me

**DarkQueen:** my time has finally come!! I’ll buy you all new clothes :D

**SwordGf:** you don’t really have to do that though

**DarkQueen:** ok 

**DarkQueen:** exCEPT I WiLL

**Gamer Girl™:** wait do you know all of our sizes already?

**DarkQueen:** of course i do why do you ask?

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** even mine?

**DarkQueen:** yours are all dirty so i never got a chance to check

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** my clothes are all clean

**DarkQueen:** its not the clothes that are dirty its you actually :) must have slipped my mind

**Hajimeme:** dirty boy stinky virgin

**Gamer Girl™:** nasty 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean they don't trade hoodies


	3. dance dance

**Nudes?:** @everyone i fOUND A JUST DANCE DISK ON THE ROOF

**DanceDance:** my childhood

**Hajimeme:** i see it

**PunkGorl:** which console?

**Nudes?:** hold on imma send a pic

**Nudes?:** justdancediskifoundontheroof.jpg

**GamerGirl™:** doesn’t matter which console bc i have all

**UltimateTits:** all?

**GamerGirl™:** yes

**DarkQueen:** which game?

**Nudes?:** idk it’s scratched off

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** i would rather fortnite 

 

**_Gamer Girl™ removed ScreamsLikeABitch from Unnamed Chat_ **

 

**Hajimeme:** fortnite is overrated ngl

**Gamer Girl™:** i can’t play that game in public without 8 year olds yelling and asking me if i can do any of the dances. ofc i can do the dances but im currently trying to not die. then theres the other half who say that i shouldnt be playing bc im a girl. basically kids have ruined my fortnite experience and i hate it for that reason.

 

**_Gamer Girl™ added ScreamsLikeABitch to Unnamed Chat_ **

 

**_Gamer Girl™ changed the group name to Anti Fortnite one >:(_ **

 

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** well shit

**Gamer Girl™:** also get over here koizumi i wanna play just dance

**Nudes?:** mk on my way to the living room

**PunkGorl:** im already over there lol

**Gamer Girl™:** @Hajimeme help i cant carry these shfkj

**Hajimeme:** you gotta be kkkidding me

**Gamer Girl™:** shut up im weak af

**FellowSceneFren:** would all of us have to participate in this game of the dancing arts

**PunkGorl:** YESS IBUKI THINKS WE SHOULD TAKE TURNS DANCING WITH EACH OTHER :D

**BabyGangster:** good job tanaka you just  _ had _ to speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is short school is killing me and im busy irl  
> i might post something for mine and mikans bday but theres a lot of stuff going down rn  
> im currently working on a drabble for my other fic so thats fun  
> i'll put the ongs they danced to later jkshksdj


	4. HAPPY BDAY TOJO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAPPY BDAY TOJO ILY SM HSJHDJ  
> SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT A LOT IS HAPPENING RN

**PunkGorl:** y'all mind if ibuki just

 

**_PunkGorl added Tojo Kirumi to Anti Fortnite Zone >:(_ **

 

**Tojo Kirumi:** why am i here?

**PunkGorl:** today

**PunkGorl:** is

**PunkGorl:** ur 

**PunkGorl:** bday

**Tojo Kirumi:** and?

**PunkGorl:** AND WE NEED TO CELEBRATE >:D

**Hajimeme:** her real name looks so unnatural-

 

**_DarkQueen changed Tojo Kirumi’s name to MaidGf_ **

 

**DarkQueen:** fixed (╭☞◕v◕)╭☞

**MaidGf:** if you need to @PunkGorl

**MaidGf:** and who is who i may ask? i only know mioda sonia pekoyama togami and kuzuryuu

 

 **PunkGorl:** Hajimeme: hajime Gamer Girl™: chiaki TheLiteralDefinitionOfTrash: komaeda Nudes?: mahiru DanceDance: hiyoko PunkGorl: ibuki BandagesFixEverything: mikan SwordGf: peko BabyGangster: fuyuhiko ScreamsLikeABitch: kazuichi DarkQueen: sonia FellowSceneFren: gundham BuffDadFren: nekomaru UltimateTits: akane FoodKink: teruteru AllAroundMeAreFamiliarFaces: twogami

 

**MaidGf:** thank you mioda

**PunkGorl:** ibuki and everyone else will be coming to ur guys dorm for the party :)

**FellowSceneFren:** and how would that benefit us exactly?   
**PunkGorl:** theres a lot of goth and emos like us there! so we’ll have more ppl to talk to

**FellowSceneFren:** im intrigued

**MaidGf:** if you really want to celebrate i suggest bringing some food or things for everyone else

**FoodKink:** diD SOMEONE SAY FOOD

**FoodKink:** i’ll cook up the finest cuisines for some fellow classmates anytime

**MaidGf:** you are a cooking major yes? if so then would you mind teaching me how to better my cooking?

**FoodKink:** anytime! 

**PunkGorl:** @Gamer Girl™ you know what to do

**Gamer Girl™:** _vodka drugs and cards against humanity_

**PunkGorl:** fuck yeah B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they got wasted on maid day jfdskl


	5. HAPPY EARLY BDAY MIKAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall theres about to be some motherfucking drama (⌐■_■)

**PunkGorl:** WHO ELSE WANTS TO KILL THAT DUDE

 **Gamer Girl™:** honestly mood

 **DarkQueen:** what happened.??

 **PunkGorl:** some guy called nanami a slut for being komaeda’s and hinata’s gf when they all kissed >:(

 **Gamer Girl™:** and im ace

 **DarkQueen:** that’s horrible :(

 **UltimateTits:** where did this happen? i’ll beat them up!!

 **PunkGorl:** the mall. ibuki nanami komaeda and hinata were looking for new clothes and that happened

 **MaidGf:** do you have a description of the man?

 **PunkGorl:** ibuki thinks he looked like a older version of hinata

 **MaidGf:** that’s...something to think of

 **SwordGf:** you were all in hot topic weren’t you

 **PunkGorl:** obviously yeah

 **BandagesFixEverything:** i i think ive seen someone like that around school campus

 **Gamer Girl™:** istg if its a staff member or a teacher

 **PunkGorl:** oH BEFORE IBUKI FORGETS

 **PunkGorl:** @BandagesFixEverything COME TO MY ROOM REAL QUICK

 **BandagesFixEverything:** what f for?

 **DarkQueen:** IM SO SORRY TSUMIKI I ALMOST FORGOT IT WAS YOUR BDAY TODAY

 **BandagesFixEverything:** oh yeah i forgot m my own bday too

 **PunkGorl:** bUT YOU SHOULDNT THO????

 **PunkGorl:** DHKJDJSJDSKSHSHJSFHJ

 **BandagesFixEverything:** it doesnt r really matter anyway-

 **PunkGorl:** i think theres still some alcohol left

 **MaidGf:** there should be in the basement. thats where my classmates keep their alcohol

 **PunkGorl:** tHERE IS

 **BandagesFixEverything:** but y you all just got over your hangover from kirumi’s bday

 **Gamer Girl™:** _that’s not stopping us_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayee another bday chapter B)


	6. Magic Stove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an absolute trainwreck

**PunkGorl:** gUYS HOLY S H i T

**DarkQueen:** ???

**PunkGorl:** iBUKI HAS MADE A DISCOSVREY 

**Hajimeme:** discosvrey

**PunkGorl:** SHU ZT

**BabyGangster:** shu zt

**PunkGorl:** KDSJFHJFSH

**PunkGorl:** ANY W AY 

**PunkGorl:** YALL REMEMBER THAT ONE DDUDE RIGHT

**PunkGorl:** THEE OEN WHO WAS BEINGDF MEAN TO HINATCHIAKOMAEDA 

**Hajimeme:** hinatchiakomaeda 

**PunkGorl:** COEM TO MY ROORM 

**BabyGangster:** roorm

**SwordGf:** coem

**FellowSceneFren:** beingdf

**DarkQueen:** yall

**UltimateTits:** wiat but thats spelt correctly tho

**Gamer Girl™:** wiat

**UltimateTits:** FU C K

**BabyGangster:** iN OTHER NEWS

**BabyGangster:** come to ibuki’s room rn im shook

**Hajimeme:** oh shit its serious

**LiteralDefinitionOfTrash:** on our way :)

**_Gamer Girl™ added Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Shuichi Saihara_ **

**Gamer Girl™:** ur all in the room too so i thoght why not

**Makoto Naegi:** thoght

**Makoto Naegi:** aLSO HOW DO YOU HAVE OSUR NUDMBEFRS

**Gamer Girl™:** reasons

**DanceDance:** yall mind if i just 

**_DanceDance changed Makoto Naegi’s name to egg_ **

**_DanceDance changed Kyoko Kirigiri’s name to Cryptid_ **

**_DanceDance changed Shuichi Saihara’s name to dead inside_ **

**_dead inside changed DanceDance’s name to gremlin_ **

**egg:** dRAMA

**Cryptid:** makoto nO

**gremlin:** DHJKHJHGDHLKHKGJ

**BabyGangster:** good to know ur a bottom

**PunkGorl:** gUYSF FOCUSD

**_PunkGorl changed the group name to pAY ATTENTION_ **

**DarkQueen:** ibuki what did u do this time

**PunkGorl:** ibuki may or may not have found the badf man

**FellowSceneFren:** badf

**PunkGorl:** im being bETRAYE D

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** yall stfu im trying to sleep

**FellowSceneFren:** just mute the chat you mortal fool

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** but,,,,drama

**Nudes?:** then stay awake and go to ibuki’s room

**ScreamsLikeABitch:** but bed

**FellowSceneFren:** a w a k e n

**FoodKink:** HAJKDKJ AS SOON AS YOU SENT THAT THE STOVE LIT UP ON ITS OWN IM SHOOK

**DarkQueen:** gundham’s powers work holy shit

**FellowSceneFren:** i will not lie but i was not expecting that actually

**Hajimeme:** ACCIDENTAL SUMMONING 


	7. yum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so basically in the last chapter ibuki hacked the school system and got ahold of the staff list  
> dont ask bc kirigir hleped

**Hajimeme:** ibuki what the actual literal _f u c k_

 **Gamer Girl™:** i couldve helped with findingf him but u didnt have to get a lot of ppl inviolved

 **Hajimeme:** dONTF ENCOURSAGE HERR

 **PunkGorl:** encoursage

 **Hajimeme:** shut up u plum

 

**_dead inside changed PunkGorl’s name to plum_ **

 

 **Plum:** jokes on you ibuki likes plums >:)

 **ScreamsLikeABitch:** i jUSt ReaLiXesD ThT miSS sOniA SAiD SH i t sdjkshldkjf

 **DarkQueen:** :)

 **Gremlin:** shes ecoming one of us

 **UltimateTits:** ecoming

 **UltimateTits:** economy

 **UltimateTits:** _money_

 **Nudes?:** you heard it here folks sonia is becoming a big money lady

 **DarkQueen:** i am majoring in business so that makes sense

 **egg:** wait why are we still here

 **plum:** _reasons_

 **Cryptid:** understandable have a nice day

 

**_Cryptid left pAY ATTENTION_ **

 

 **Gamer Girl™:** no u stay

 

**_Gamer Girl™ added Cryptid to pAY ATTENTION_ **

 

 **Cryptid:** this is a federal fence you absolute carrot

 

**_UltimateTits changed Gamer Girl™’s name to absolute carrot_ **

 

 **absolute carrot:** i

 

**_absolute carrot changed Cryptid’s name to eggplant_ **

**_absolute carrot changed Nudes?’s name to apple_ **

**_absolute carrot changed gremlin’s name to bananas_ **

**_absolute carrot changed ScreamsLikeABitch’s name to soda_ **

**_absolute carrot changed FellowSceneFren’s name to pomegranate_ **

**_absolute carrot changed UltimateTits’s name to melon_ **

**_absolute carrot changed dead inside’s name to water_ **

**_absolute carrot changed DarkQueen’s name to peach_ **

**_absolute carrot changed BabyGangster’s name to mango_ **

**_absolute carrot changed MaidGf’s name to kiwi_ **

**_absolute carrot changed BandagesFixEverything’s name to pink plum_ **

**_absolute carrot changed SwordGf’s name to guardian mango_ **

**_absolute carrot changed LiteralDefenitionOfTrash’s name to just trash_ **

**_absolute carrot changed BuffDadFren’s name to fruit basket_ **

 

 **egg:** wait why didn’t you change my name

 **absolute carrot:** bc ur an egg

**pomegranate:** im actually ok with this 

**apple:**  hey hey hiyoko

**bananas:** ye

**apple:** guess whta 

**bananas:** what

**apples:** ur a snacc 💕💕💖

**bananas:** 💕💕💕💕

**guardian mango:** wholesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres an update before i start working onn my other thingf  
> rip me i wanna get it done by tuesday and its tursdsday rn :')


	8. announcement

ok so i know i havent been updating this in a while _bUT_ i have a reason. i'm doing a bunch of stuff outside of this and it's taking up my time. school is almost over (i have one (1) week left) and theyre still shoving work down my throat oop-

i wont be posting as much uhh- i'll find a way to post later bc my computer has been being a bitch and i dont wanna lose anything on here jgfdjf

so this'll be on hiatus for the most part but i'll try to update once in a while

if you want to contact me my instagram is @amarillys.vall


	9. PRIDE MONTH PRIDE MONTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK FIRST OFF HAPPY LATE BDAY TO MONDO KOKICHI AND KOMARU SKDHD HAVE THIS

**Hajimeme:** _its time_

 **SwordGf:** wh

 **SwordGf:** _oh_

 **TheLiteralDefenitionOfTrash:** _its time_

 **FoodKink:**   _my time has come to make gay food_

 **PunkGorl:**  HAJSHS 

 **TheLiteralDefenitionOfTrash:** does this mean im legally allowed to be gay whenever 

 **GamerGirl™:** ur already gay tho

**TheLiteralDefenitionOfTrash: no but gayer**

**GamerGirl™: excactly ur the gayest out of all of us**

**Hajimeme:** I can confirm

 **Nudes?:** _lesbian time_

 **Gremlin:** _lesbian time_

 **egg:** bi time

 **FoodKink:** fantastic

 **Buffdadfren:** y'all are so gay 

 **Buffdadfren:** I'm so glad this dorm exists

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw their usernames got switched back to the originals SKSHSKSH
> 
> Sorry this chapter is rlly short im writing this on my phone and I hate it skdj


	10. Oof oof

Ok uh sorry for not updating a lot but I’m starting a one shot work and i need some ship requests. It’s a ‘guess what I’m the mastermind you cunt’ kind of kind of series and i already have a few planned out. If you wanna send one privately then my discord is spöök #7681 so come yell at me on there 


End file.
